


John's Friend Bird

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Reichenbach, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sent him some old school things, after Sherlock - after. To try and cheer him up.  It didn't work out so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Friend Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP 2015 Prompt #13: A Tale Foretold. Watson comes across the first thing he ever wrote as a youth. It turns out to be prophetic. Set post-season 2. Unbeta'd.


End file.
